newdawnagnfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Jones (TV Series)
'Don Jones '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AGN's ''What We Become. He is a former construction worker who traveled to the Valley Station Mall for shelter at the start of the outbreak alongside his group of refugees. He later becomes Miles Krueger's best friend and right-hand man, serving him loyally for many months. Don encountered Heaven Adkins while on a mission to convince her group to move into the mall after receiving word of an oncoming herd from Louisville. He promised Clarence Emerson that he would look after both Heaven and Sam before his death, the three would form a close relationship with Don adopting them both as his daughters after assimilating them into the core group. He later meets Lynch who he forms a short-lived intimate relationship with. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Don's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a construction worker. Post-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky At some point after the outbreak, Don met Victoria and Thomas and joined the group and as they continued to travel toward Valley Station. The three came to the agreement to head toward Valley Station Mall in hopes of shelter and protection. On the trip, they later met Tyler Aaron, Lexi Cole and Mark D'Angelo. Season 1 "Days Gone" Don appeared in this episode. "Guts" Don appeared in this episode. "Red River" Don appeared in this episode. "Dead Weight" Don appeared in this episode. "No Way Out" Don appeared in this episode. "Washed Away" Don appeared in this episode. Season 2 "Settling In" Don appeared in this episode. "Outsiders" Don appeared in this episode. "The Deluge" Don appeared in this episode. "Suspended" Don appeared in this episode. "Toss of a Coin" Don appeared in this episode. "Elegy" Don appeared in this episode. "Killer Within" Don appeared in this episode. "Long Road Ahead" Don appeared in this episode. "A New Day" Don appeared in this episode. "Leviticus 17:11" Don appeared in this episode. "Prey" Don appeared in this episode. "Better Angels" Don appeared in this episode. "Infected" Don appeared in this episode. "The Moth" Don appeared in this episode. "What We Became" Don appeared in this episode. Killed Victims * Bethany Hartman * Erin Voy (Caused) * Violet Valentine (Zombified) * Clarence Emerson (Before Reanimation) * Ivy Lance (Before Reanimation) * Octavia Benette * Alexa Jade * Dave Quinn * Kazimir * Georgia (Indirectly Caused) * Samantha Thompson (Indirectly Caused) * Asriel * Titus * Orion * Sylas * Victoria Dahlia (Indirectly Caused) * 32 Unnamed Cultists * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Mark D'Angelo TBA Thomas Parish TBA Lexi Cole TBA Danh Loi TBA Victoria Dahlia TBA Tyler Aaron TBA Abram Osborn TBA Theo Garcia TBA Wesley Glover TBA Lincoln Whittaker TBA Cody Shepherd TBA Miles Krueger TBA Harper TBA Abigail Baker TBA Noah Young TBA Sean Traore TBA Josephine TBA Violet TBA Logan Victor Karths TBA Erin Voy TBA James Calloway TBA Serena Evans TBA Summer Dawson TBA Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Don has been shown to be ambidextrous, judging by his ability to use firearms with either hand. * Don has a chunk missing out of his left ear from a bullet narrowly avoiding his head. * Don has outwardly said that he is an atheist in a conversation with Esther and Delilah, though it is possible this was him attempting to make them uncomfortable with their environment. * Don is tied with Miles Krueger for the first largest amount of kills on What We Become with six victims between them, John has the second largest with at least four, Nathan has the third largest with three, Abram and Arthur have the fourth largest amount with one. * Don has a personality tick of saying "I reckon" following most sentences, something he's said and done for as long as he's been in the story. * Don is the last on-screen character to kill another person in the TV Series. * With Don's apparent death, Thomas is the last known living member of the original bridge group. References https://aggressivegaming.org/threads/don-jones.10988/